Another Brick in the Wall
by Liza Felton-Malfoy
Summary: Ginny wants this year to run smoothly but it'll do everything but!
1. Chapter 1

The sting of love never leaves me and just the same I will never leave you. You're beauty haunts me for I know I will never have you and that it is for her and her alone. Our friendship is treasure but I want so much more yet know relationship can be only half filled with love.

Basically for the past month these are the words I've left drifting in the wind on different canvases. When a wave of sadness passes through me I record it on anything. A leaf, some newspaper, anything. Why am I so upset do you ask? I'll tell you why because my best friend of 4 years has found a girl and I didn't know how much I loved him until he found a girl. It's pitiful and all cliché really. But regardless my feelings for him have refused to dissipate. It all started the beginning of 2nd year...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"BOYS, Ginny get downstairs you're going to be late!", shrieked my Mum from the kitchen. Of course she wouldn't be shrieking like that for me if she realized that I was just in the den, but naturally I'm not the main focus when we have Forge raging havoc everywhere you turn. Today is my first day of second year, but personally I want to think of it as my pilot year. Last year, Hermione told me that muggle television programs have a "pilot" episode that determines whether they make it to being on the those televisions often. Well I want this year to be my pilot year. The year that determines where I belong in Hogwarts. Last year was absolute madness what with the diary and the Chamber of Secrets...and Tom. I just want to forget it all. So welcome to the beginning of my happy ending. As I walked out of the den into the kitchen I had a bright smile on my face and knew nothing could ruin it. That is, until Harry came downstairs in his emerald eyed glory smiling down at me. When did he get so tall? "Good morning Ginny, gonna be careful this year yea?" And with that one statement I realized I'm never going to live that down. I can have all the pilot episodes I want, but in the end I can't make people stop remembering. So I just gave him a queasy smile and walked away to avoid further conversation. "Ginny dear have some toast! You're looking pale." Said my mum as soon as she saw me. "Mum I'm a ginger. I'm always pale." Was my simple response. Yep this is going to be a loathsome year. "Can we leave already we're going to be late! Hurry up and get off your arses!" I shrieked. The school year hadn't even started and I was already done.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later on the trains I realized I had another issue. Unlike the other second years, I didn't have any friends. Sure I could sit with Ron but all of them were probably playing detective as always, so I sat in an empty compartment in the back. Or so I thought it was. "Well well Weasley all alone are you?". I recognized that drawl anywhere.

"Budge off Malfoy"

"Now why would I do that ginger? I was here first"

"Fine then I'll leave"

"And go where? There aren't any other empty compartments"

"I'd prefer to ride under the train if it meant getting away from you."

"Alright whatever, Weasley" and with that it was done. No snide remarks about my family, no bloodtraiter, nothing just an alright whatever weasley. That's weird I thought to myself. Also, he didn't have his band of idiots with him. At least im not the only lonely person at Hogwarts maybe I will stay in this compartment.

X-X-X-X

"Hey Weasley wake up"

"What?"

"Want some snacks or something?"

"Uh ya ill get some chocolate frogs"

"Here just have mine the woman left already"

"So what was the point of waking me up if shes gone"

He just shrugged. I swear this guy is weird, but at least he's tolerable and that's a hell of a lot more than I could say about him last year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, Ron can I sit in your carriage with you?" I knew this was a stupid question to ask since I was expecting the answer-

"Sorry, Gin this one's a bit full maybe that one over there?" replied Ron. Of course my own brother wouldn't feel comfortable sitting with me in a car with his best friends. It's sad really that I could sit in a train car with Draco Malfoy and be perfectly content, yet not a carriage with my brother.

"Fine, Ron I'll find another. Thanks for nothing _big brother_"

"Oh Gin don't be cross with me, I'll catch up with you later-"

"RON lets _go" _cried Hermione

"Whatever-"I tried to respond but before I could finish they had pulled off. Yep definitely not my dream pilot year.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hogwarts students I welcome you all to this new term!" Dumbledore's voice echoed all over the Great Hall shaking the returning students from their conversations. Naturally, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were nowhere to be found. So much for _catching up with me later. _

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...

As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

As to our new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none another than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.

Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

"Oh, god dementors?" I heard people moan around me. Well that explained the eerie feeling on the grounds, but why are they here?

"Hey, Seamus do you know why the dementors are here, actually?" I asked

"Well I heard that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban" he whispered. Well I couldn't help but look up at Harry. If it's true that his parents' murderer is on the loose then could he be out to find Harry?

"But that's impossible Azkaban is impossible to break out of!" Neville interjected

"Not impossible, improbable" Seamus corrected.

"But it hasn't been done before!" I exclaimed

"That's true, but there's a first time for everything" he said. I couldn't agree more.

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright students that's it, time for bed! New students you will be escorted to your dormitories by the prefects." Said Professor McGonagall. I got up and headed for the doors and found myself being stopped.

"Ms. Weasley, if I could have a word?" asked Dumbledore

"Um, certainly Headmaster"

X-X-X-X

We walked through the castle to his office. I couldn't help but be thankful that he took alternate routes so that no one would see me getting escorted by the Headmaster to his office, what a stir that would cause. Finally, we arrived at the grand doors that would lead to his office. Standing at 10 feet tall of a mysterious wood the doors signified power, much like the man that they belonged to. Up the winding stairs we walked and once finally inside his office we remained silent.

"Headmaster don't take me as rude, but surely you didn't want me to come in here just to sit in silence?" I asked. He gazed at me over his spectacles.

"No, of course not Ms. Weasley, I brought you here, because as you know the dementors are here at Hogwarts and will most likely be here for some time more. Due to last years...troubles I fear it may not be very good for your health to have such depressing creatures near you."

"Headmaster don't worry about me, I'll be fine really"

"Ms. Weasley I've already spoken to your parents about this and we have decided to give you a week and if you are fine at the end of the week you may continue on as normal, but if the dementors due prove to be detrimental to your health we will have to find new arrangements."

"What do you mean by 'new arrangements'? You're not going to make me leave Hogwarts are you?"

"No of course not" he murmured, but he didn't sound so sure

X-X-X-X

Oh no what am I going to do. I can't stop myself from freaking out if I see a dementor, but at the same time I have to. UGH stupid chamber! Stupid Tom! Stupid everything! Stupid Dumbledore! What the hell does it matter to him if I have some issues?! Is he trying to make up for last year? Oh fat chance, ya he didn't notice a damn thing so now I'm going to be watched like an owl? You'd think that after being as old as that the guy would learn how to make balance. Well apparently not and now I'm just another charity case in his damned school. Why do I even want to stay here anyway? It's not like I have any friends, just Neville and even he only talks to me out of pity because he knows my own brother is embarrassed of me. It's a sad day indeed when the outcast feels sorry for me. Just then I crashed into another lone wanderer.

"Oh what the _hell_" it was Draco Malfoy. "_Weasley _ watch we're you're bloody going will you! Almost ran me over!" and he stormed down the corridor grumbling to himself about little redheads everywhere getting in his way. Sure that was a bit unpleasant, but nothing compared to the Draco Malfoy of every other time we've met. This one is a bloody saint compared to that. I wonder what has him being so _pleasant_ if you can even call it that. Curiouser and Curiouser that boy is.


	3. Chapter 3

For whatever reason there was an issue uploading this chapter and I didn't realize that what was uploaded was an unfinished chapter, but funny enough no one else noticed either. Well here is the actual chapter! Enjoy! And please feed the review child...he's so very hungry. Also, Thanks to 7 for being my first review! Much appreciated!

Once I finally got back to the dorms I saw that everyone had already gone to sleep. Fine by me, I didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. To be honest I have this nagging suspicion that Lavender Brown likes Ron and I really don't want to have to deal with her if that's true. Lavender is the type of girl that will milk you for all you're worth, while acting like she's your friend. I just hope I have no classes with her this year because I'll actually die if I have to sit through one of her brain melting conversations. Who even gave that girl a right to open her mouth? Some things should truly be illegal. Anyways while going up to the girls dormitory to change for bed and of course sleep I heard low voices. Who could that be? I recognized the voice of Parvati Patil another girl of baffling stupidity. If she's there then she must be with Lavender, but that wasn't the other voice. I strained to listen to figure this out. Ya ya that's eavesdropping whatever. Listen, my life sucks right now I get to have some forms of pleasure right? Suddenly, I heard my name. What the hell?

"Ya, Ginny totally loves Harry she might be some competition for you" one of the voices whispered. Oh come on it's the first night back and I'm already in someone's way.

"I don't know, I mean she doesn't even look like a girl you're way prettier" well I recognized that voice anywhere. It was Amber Nichols. One of the most popular and the most obnoxious girl at Hogwarts. Somehow she achieved all this while being only 14. Who knew that was possible?

"Ya I agree with Amber" so I am right "Ginny isn't that pretty and you're so much prettier Ashley" that voice was definitely Lavender. Wait, Ashley as in Ashley Rodriguez? Well if she liked Harry she could have him. Ashley is very fond of fighting dirty to get anything she wants. She's just another pureblood brat who I personally think belongs in Slytherin. Plus, I don't even like Harry that much. Sure I find him attractive, but to be honest he's kind of a jerk. Also, he doesn't know how to interact with girls. If he had a girlfriend he'd basically just say hi to her once in a while and feel satisfied with himself. Come to think of it an attention hog like Ashley could use a guy like that. Hm... maybe this year can be interesting after all.

X-X-X-X

I woke up the next morning hours before everyone else, so early in fact that it may be considered dawn. With nothing to do I decided to go for a fly. Of course, I have no broom so that's not really an option either. Guess I'll just have to steal one from the Quidditch broom cupboards outside, I thought to myself. Either that or wait for everyone to wake up in 3 hours. With that I stole down the stairs and out of the House. Once outside the entrance I went down what I hoped were the right stairs, but to be honest at this school you can never know. Finally, I was by the great doors leading outside. Here lied the flaw in my escape plans. How was I to get outside of these great doors unnoticed. One does not open up 40 foot tall and extremely old doors without so much as a creak.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of silver. What could that be? Well since I couldn't go for a fly why not follow this mysterious being. I stole into a niche in the wall and hid. I did this repeatedly, following the strange character who was wearing a black cloak and combat boots. The figure walked confidently and swiftly as if hurrying to some location, though the only things past here were the kitchens. They turned around and before I dove into another hiding spot, unnoticed, I couldn't help but see the familiar pointed feature and calculating eyes of Draco Malfoy. Interesting, it seems I'm not the only person seeking reprieve. Just as soon as he turned around he vanished into a little tunnel that definitely had not been there before.

The curious case of Malfoy seems to be growing ever more intriguing with time. I silently followed behind and inspected the tunnel. Should I go into this tunnel? Was my desire to know what was going on really worth possibly putting myself in danger?

I stepped down into the tunnel and instantly regretted my choice. It was cold, damp, and dark. "_Lumos"_ I whispered, thanking Merlin I had remembered to slip my wand into my pocket. I turned around ready to leave when I realized the entrance I had used was gone! "Oh no, oh no, oh no this is bad Ginny, very bad" I murmured to myself.

"Yes, things do tend to get patchy when you spy on people Weasley" a silky voice said from behind me. I started at once and spun around.

"I..uh...spying? No I wasn't spying...just looking" I stammered. I mentally slapped myself. _Looking _really Ginny that's all you've got! Seriously!

Then I noticed exactly who I was talking to. It wasn't Draco Malfoy as I had expected, but someone else. Looking down at me was one of the Slytherins. He was a man of few words and very few people ever even noticed him. He stood at 5 foot 8 inches and was slim yet muscular, especially for a 14 year old. To be honest he's very attractive, but due to the situation I couldn't ogle him too much.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"None of your business, but why are you here?" he asked in a commanding tone that implied he wouldn't take a BS answer like he gave me.

"I just was-erm-looking for Malfoy. Where is he?"

"What could a sweet little Gryffindor like you want with the big bad Malfoy I wonder" he murmured into my hair as he circled me in a way that made me shiver. I spun around to respond but no one was there.

"Hey! Where'd you go?!" I called in all directions, because even someone as suspicious as him was better than nothing in this ominous tunnel. 'Oh well I suppose you're on your own Ginny'

I peered down the tunnel, but realized my attempt to see ahead of me was futile as the tunnel seemed to absorb light. 'Well I guess you're going to have to walk blindly then' I thought as I started stumbling in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

As I wound through the endless corridor I despaired and chided myself for my stupid curiosity. If I hadn't wondered about what Draco Malfoy did in his freetime I would be in my dorm plotting against my dorm mates. Sure they pissed me off, but at least I got to deal with them in a lighted area with people. Any people are better than none.

The corridor had few torches and was uncomfortably damp and it only got darker and moister as I continued on. Also it had very uneven ground. There were boulders and pebbles alike and ditches scattered throughout. Traveling in the dark, at the high risk of breaking your ankle or starving to death- not the ideal way to spend a day in the beginning of the school year, or any day for that matter.

Suddenly I found myself face to face with the cruelest looking face I had ever seen. It was contorted in an everlasting scowl and had such a look of disdain that I was sure it had labeled me as an enemy. It was all I could do not to scream. Upon further inspection I found it was only a bust. A bust of one of the biggest purist the wizarding world had ever known, a man who had found his way into the nightmares of many half bloods and muggle borns alike before the time of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Salazar Slytherin.

As I looked around I saw that the bust was next to the entrance of a room. I walked into the room and was in total awe. There were green and silver silk tapestries on the walls and diamond, ruby, and emeralds embedded into golden armor that was standing around like a little army. It was beautiful and blinding.

"Ginny Weasley we, The Tribune of Salazar, find you guilty of trespassing, stalking, and being a filthy bloodtraitor. What do you plead?"

I spun around to the direction of the voice and stared. There was only a shimmering suit of armor with the hole that would have been a mouth opened.

"Where are you? Who are you?" I demanded

"What do you ple-"

"I SAID _who are you?"_

"We are the Tribune of Salazar. Devoted to carrying on the great works of Salazar Slytherin, powerful pureblood and founder of the great Slytherin house." I snorted at that.

"Great Slytherin house? Well now I'm certain you're nutters. Nothing good comes out of Slytherin house."

"What do you plead?"

"Oh we're back to this then? Well would you kindly repeat my charges?"

"Trespassing, Stalking, and being a filthy bloodtraitor"

"Ah,ok well I'm not trespassing I just walked through a door. I didn't stalk anyone and my blood status is hardly any concern of yours" Admittedly I did stalk Malfoy but I'd never admit that to these purists.

"We are The Tribune of Salazar. Bloodstatus is one of our many works."

"I am not a purist and never will be. If that makes me bloodtraitor then so be it."

"So you plead guilty then?"

"Of course she pleads guilty you twit she just SAID that!" another voice interjected.

"Well is it wrong to confirm?!"

"It's tedious to confirm something so obvious!"

"Ya? Well well shove off!"

"Hello? Ya Ginny Weasley here. If you don't mind I'd rather not here your petty bickering so if you would just point me to the nearest exit that'd be great."

"You will not leave until you have proven yourself ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked stubbornly. Truly I was putting on a front because I was very frightened. I had no means for contacting anyone else and I felt like crying.

"Ready to become a member of course" This made me freeze.

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone who enters The Corridor of the Tribune may only exit a member"

"Oh. I see"

"Also you have been charged with 3 things. 1 of which is enough for us to exterminate you on the spot-"

"_Exterminate? _Since when do we exterminate people?" The cynical voice from before inquired

"Would you _shut up"_

"Not until I know who exactly is supposed to do this exterminating"

"For Merlins Sake would you hold your stupidity for after this is over!"

"Whatever you bloody menace"

"Wanker"

"_Hello _ya Weasley again. What is it going to take for me to get out of here. There has to be a second option there's always a second option"

"There is no other option-"

"Well she could always-"

"Would you shut _up"_

"Fine!"

"No don't shut up I could always what?"

"NOTHING"

"You must perform the tasks assigned to you properly and efficiently or else you shall be exterminated-"At that the other person snorted "You shall be exterminated and promptly disposed of. That is all until further notice. Goodbye Bloodtraitor"


End file.
